


Clover

by LittleTayy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her survival instinct was strong which meant, when she spoke she knew Lauren would take over and hopefully keep them alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net.

The four leaf clover tattooed on her inner left thigh meant more to her than she was really ready to admit. When she'd met Doyle for the first time in seven years that night weeks ago she knew, even as she'd threatened him; that she'd fall back into his arms if given the chance. That was why, right now as she was tied to that chair, she debated on whether to give in and let Lauren take over control. Her survival instinct was strong which meant, when she spoke she knew Lauren would take over and hopefully keep them alive.

"Ian, I know what you want and I can give it to you," Lauren stated boldly while Emily tried to remain outwardly calm.

"And what might that be, love?" Ian asked in his Irish brogue.

"Your son; you want Declan and I know where he is," she replied, hoping she'd peak his interest.

"My boy is dead Emily. You're a liar," Ian snarled, gripping her chin in his hand violently.

"He's not Ian, he's alive. I couldn't let them hurt him just to get to you. I love that little boy like he's my own son," Emily told him.

"Where is he?"

"Back in Virginia," she stated simply.

"Take me to him Emily," Ian demanded, his grip on her chin tightening.

"What will happen to me once you've got Declan back? Will you…will you kill me?" she asked, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"I don't know yet Emily, it depends on if you behave yourself," Ian replied, letting go of her chin and taking a few steps back, "Now I am going to untie you but if you try to escape, I will shoot you. Do you understand?" he continued dangerously.

Emily nodded her head, staying completely still as he went about untying her from the chair. If she was going to survive she had to do everything Ian told her to, even if she didn't want to. As she rubbed her sore wrists she knew the pseudo deal she'd just made with Doyle would change her life forever, and it may not be all a good change.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was something I've had in the back of my mind for a while now. It's an alternate version of 'Lauren', where instead of 'dying' and going into hiding, Emily lets Lauren take over and bargains for her life. I'm not sure there will be more to this, but it's a good possibility, so look out for an update.
> 
> Also, if you follow any of my other stories, One Mistake should be updated soon but I've sprained my wrist so it's a bitch to type at the moment. LOL.
> 
> Please review! :)


End file.
